The Marauders' Era
by M.A.E.Moss
Summary: The adventures of going though Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Marauders' Era. No particular pairing.


The Marauders' Era

By: Moss

Chapter 1: The 3 Witches

"Rosalie, Natalie, Julianne, you're going to be late for the train. Get up," Rosalie and Natalie's mother called up the stairs. A few moments later, three girls came down the stairs with suitcases. The tallest one, which was Rosalie, a girl who had dark red hair that fell to the back of knees and brown eyes. The middle one, which was Natalie had shoulder-length dark brown, almost black hair and pale green eyes that stood out against her pale complexion. The third girl, a little shorter than the others with wavy golden brown hair that stopped at her waist, stared at Rosalie with big light brown eyes and asked "Are you nervous?" as the three of them checked their belongings.

The only things to their name for the next couple of months were packed safely in their bags, with the exception of their wizardly companions! Rosalie smiled at the black owl on her shoulder and said "Julie it will be fine, isn't that right Midnight?" The owl seemed to nod at her in agreement. "See? Midnight agrees!" Natalie stood on the last step silently watching with her white cat Aubrey as a tiny coffee-colored cat ran up to Julianne and brushed against her feet. Pixie was the cat's name because she was tiny, delicate and apparently thought she could fly!

Julianne seemed more relaxed now while she waited for Natalie and Rosalie to hug their father goodbye. She had said her goodbyes to her parents yesterday and spent the night at her friends house. Rosalie and Natalie's mother, Myah took them to the train station, answered their questions and assured them that the school they would be attending was perfectly safe. Well it was at the time… She did scare them with tales of an outcast student that became a dark lord. "Interesting," Natalie thought, "Being a leader of evil sounds like challenging and I do love a challenge!" These occasional dark thought were always quickly dismissed and never voiced of course! This one though, stayed with her and the more she tried to stop, the more she thought of what kind of person the dark one was.

Meanwhile, Rosalie was checking her reflection. Combat boots hidden by her new school robes, she knew how proper her mother was and how she would not approve. Rosalie was a tomboy, her sister was quiet, her best friend was blunt, shy, loud and girly. Meanwhile her mom was like an old proper queen ready to pass on the crown to her daughter if only she was less tomboyish "If only you were more like Julianne," The only one who calls Julie her real name was Myah Evangeline, the one and only mother of Rosalie and Natalie.

Rosalie glanced at her friend. Julianne Rose Moss, she stood straighter than most girls, she often smiled far away fondly as if dreaming of someone, she only spoke politely to strangers but only when spoken to. Rosalie slouched slightly and frowned when deep in thought and would also speak to almost anyone happily. Rosalie's hair was straight from roots to tips while Julie's light brown hair had natural gold highlights and was almost curly. Julie always wore a little star-shaped pendant all of the time, it was strange, but not as much as an eleven-year old in combat boots!

She then looked at her quiet, manipulative sister. Natalie was wearing high heels under the wizard robes! She walked gracefully and seemed to always be plotting something. She would be charming, then suddenly angry, and then she could instantly become terrifying. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with her curly dark hair and complimented her shimmering pale green eyes. Back when they were even younger, they would play in the forest and each had a favorite role. Julie would climb to the top of a tree pretending it was a tower and read a book, while Natalie played the villain, concocting her devious potions. Rosalie would always be the daring hero who rushed in a stick as a sword, save the princess and bring her back to the kingdom to have cookies and a sandwich with the evil witch. Rosalie chuckled at the memory.

Natalie sneaked a peek at her reflection in the trains glass before boarding and scorned at her eyes "they always look so washed out," she thought. Natalie was the kind of girl who always wanted herself to be perfect and to have a plan A, B, C AND a plan D! Suddenly her thoughts were broken when her sister chuckled. Rosalie was always gorgeous and brave, she also made her childishness seem mature to everyone but their mother. She possessed magical talent but struggled with it so she would have to work harder than most, but hard work builds character! She shifted her gaze to little Julie who was, once again, staring off in a random direction. "What on Earth does she think about when she does that? The only time she truly similes is when she is staring off into space." Natalie sighed, "Will anyone ever understand her?"

authors notes: Please Comment!

No money being made from doing this and NO CLAIM AT ALL.


End file.
